My Little Pony: una historia diferente
by Kachorro
Summary: Univserso Alterno: Las cosas avanzan con normalidad en poniville, un lugar donde sus habitantes se ayudan unos a otros, un día un joven viajero llega a Ponyville, pero con su llegada comenzara a haber muchos problemas y aventuras que vivirá junto a las mane 6.


Bueno esta noche les traigo una historia algo diferente a lo que eh podido ver en este tipo de fics, solo quiero aclarar que la serie de My little Pony no me pertenece, esta pertenece a su autora Laure Faust.

Esta historia se me ocurrió hace poco, eh leido fics donde las chicas son ponys, donde son poseen rasgos como ponis pero con cuerpos de hermosas mujeres, pero no había leído uno donde fueran humanos... quizás no busque lo suficiente, pero hacer un fic con esas caracteristicas me llamo la atención así que... bueno espero que puedan disfrutar de este fic.

cap 0 una peculiar bienvenida

Equestria es una tierra asombrosa habitada por seres sorprendentes, en este lugar existen tanto criaturas mágicas, como humanos con extrañas características o mejor dicho, diferentes razas. Una de estas razas eran conocidas como los Pegasos, humanos capaces de aparecer o desaparecer unas alas parecidas a las de un ave de gran tamaño en su espalda, estos seres poseen la habilidad de volar y una gran velocidad. Los Unicornios son humanos con poderes mágicos capaces de aumentar su poder con joyas preciosas o amuletos. Los terrestres que a pesar de no tener magia o alas, eran poseedores de una gran resistencia al daño físico y pocas veces superaban en fuerza física a las dos razas anteriores, y por ultimo los Alicornios, la raza mas rara y poderosa de las cuatro razas, poseen una excelente velocidad, un poderoso uso de la magia y una fuerza física descomunal.

Los únicos rasgos que unían a las 4 razas, era que tenían una larga y peluda cola y que varios de estos seres poseían una especie de marca la cual podía estar en alguna parte de sus cuerpos.

Nuestra historia comienza en las cercanías del bosque Ever Free, en ese lugar hay una pequeña cabaña la cual era habitada por una hermosa joven de 17 años, estatura de 1.59 m, una piel tan blanca como las mismas nubes, de larga y lacia cabellera rosa la cual llegaba hasta media espalda y tenia cola de pelaje rosa que llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Era dueña de unos hermosos ojos color aqua y de una de las voces más hermosas y melodiosas que Equestria hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escuchar, además de tener una belleza única, que volvía locos a los hombres.

La chica vestía un suéter amarillo que enmarcaba muy bien sus pechos copa D y su pequeña cintura, llevaba unos pantalones jeans azules que marcaban a la perfección sus caderas y sus largas piernas, su calzado consistía en unas sandalias verdes. Un curioso dato eran esas alas amarillas en su espalda.

- buen día amiguitos, espero que esta mañana todos hayan despertado felices y con mucha hambre -menciono la chica mientras cargaba un cesto con frutas- un poco de semillas para mis amigos los pajaritos -menciono colocando las semillas en un recipiente donde las aves llegaron a comer- un poco de avellanas para ustedes ardillitas -exclamo la peli rosada dejando una pequeña cantidad de avellanas-

En ese momento mientras la chica alimentaba a sus amigos del bosque, apareció un pequeño y blanco conejo el cual se acerco a la joven, que al sentir a la pequeña criatura sonrío y se hinco a su altura.

- buen día Angel, espero que estés de humor para comer unas deliciosas zanahorias -menciono la chica mientras colocaba tres zanahorias frente al animalito que comenzó a devorarlas causando gracia a la joven que no pudo evitar dejar escapar una linda risa- tranquilo Angel, disfrútalas -menciono la chica poniéndose de pie para continuar alimentando a sus demás amigos-

Entrada a Ponyville 11:23 am

En estos momentos podemos ver a un joven de cabello azabache al igual que su larga cola que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, tenía unas largas patillas a ambos lados de su rostro las cuales llegaban sobre su plano pecho, largo cabello peinado en puntas que llegaba sobre su cuello, su piel era bronceada y tenía unos ojos rojos.

El joven vestía una chamarra con capucha, era color negro con rayas gruesas y rojas en las mangas, mientras que en el pecho había una línea blanca gruesa, llevaba unos pantalones jeans color negro y unos tenis color rojo con la suela color blanco. Este chico parecía tener 18 años, media 1.75 m y cargaba una mochila roja en la espalda.

Al entrar a la ciudad el chico se topo con una hermosa chica de cabello esponjado color rosa el cual llegaba a sus codos, mientras que esa esponjosa cola se movía detrás de ella llegaba debajo de sus rodillas.

La chica parecía tener unos 16 años de edad y tenia una estatura de 1.62 m de altura, vestía un suéter rosa con líneas amarillas horizontales en las mangas, dicha prenda resaltaba mucho su pecho copa CC y acentuaba muy bien su pequeña cintura, llevaba una mini falda color rosa la cual llegaba a medio muslo, llevaba unas largas calcetas blancas y unas tenis estilo bota color rosa.

- eh disculpa, estoy buscando a… -menciono el joven, sin esperarse recibir una extraña reacción-

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -grito la chica, la cual había corrido después de escuchar la voz del moreno que quedo confundido por la actitud de la extraña chica-

- parece que ponyville es… único -dijo para si mismo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca.

El joven sin más opción decidió continuar su camino por Ponyville mirando cada edificio del lugar y notando que a pesar de ser un pequeño lugar tenía bastantes casas y negocios.

- solo espero poder -en ese momento el joven choco con alguien que termino en el suelo-

- ouch -se quejo el dueño de la voz-

Al fijar su vista hacia abajo, el moreno pudo notar que había derribado a una chica mas pequeña que el, la joven tenía una extraña y llamativa cabellera con los 7 colores del arcoiris la cual llegaba hasta sus a media espalda, mientras que su cola llegaba a media hasta las rodillas, media aproximadamente 1.54 m de altura su piel era color arena y tenia unos ojos color morado. La chica poseía una esbelta y atlética figura, unos pechos copa B, vientre plano, cintura pequeña, anchas caderas y unas piernas torneadas,

La joven vestía una camiseta deportiva sin mangas color negro que terminaba debajo de su poco desarrollado busto y unos pantalones deportivos color negro los cuales llegaban hasta sus rodillas, su calzado consistía en unos tenis color blanco y suela azul.

- Oye ¿estas bien? -pregunto el moreno ofreciéndole su mano a la chica-

- si, no te preocupes -respondió la chica aceptando el gesto de amabilidad del moreno-

- creo que deberías prestar más atención cuando te ejercitas, pues si no estas atenta a tu entorno te podrías lastimar -recomendó el oji rojo haciendo que la chica se molestara un poco-

- ¡¿QUE?! -grito ofendida la chica- YO CREO QUE TU DEBERÍAS MIRAR POR DONDE VAS MI AMIGO -grito la jovencita picando el pecho del moreno con su dedo-

- ¿yo fijarme? Tú eras la distraída -señalo el oji rojo-

- eso quisieras, además ¿como se que no me andas siguiendo? seguro que eres un pervertido acosador -menciono la chica poniendo sus manos en su cadera mientras los que pasaban por ese lugar miraban con malos ojos al joven viajero-

- no lo soy, y aunque lo fuera no estaría interesado en una niña de 12 años -respondió el joven de piel morena lo cual molesto mucho a la joven frente a el-

-¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA! TENGO 15 AÑOS PARA TU INFORMACIÓN -exclamo molesta la joven-

- sigues siendo una niña -sentencio el joven dejando atrás a la chica-

- OYE TE RETO A UNA CARRERA, SI YO GANO TE DISCULPARAS POR DECIRME NIÑA Y TE TRAGARAS TUS PALABRAS -sentencio la chica de forma desafiante mientras le impedía el paso-

- no estoy interesado en competir contra una niña -dijo el joven continuando su camino-

- acaso… ¿temes que una niña te gane? -pregunto de forma burlona, haciendo que el moreno se detuviera-

- ¿cuales son tus términos? -pregunto el moreno dándole la espalda a la chica, mientras ella sonreía por lograr su objetivo-

- una carrera normal, tu contra mi, el primero en llegar a la entrada del bosque Ever Free gana -sentencio la chica con una sonrisa arrogante-

- ¿Qué si gano? -pregunto el oji rojo-

- no creo que me ganes, pero si llegaras a hacerlo admitiré mi error aunque eso no vaya a pasar nunca, pues yo soy Rainbow Dash futura integrante de los Wonderbolts -menciono la pelo arcoiris-

- bien ahora dime ¿Dónde será la carrera y a que hora? Pues tengo otros asuntos que hacer -pregunto el joven-

- será dentro de 3 horas, te dejare descansar para que no tengas excusa al momento de perder, así que será mejor que hagas tus cosas y te prepares por que no me gusta perder el tiempo, la salida será en el ayuntamiento -menciono la chica haciendo aparecer unas alas azules en su espalda para alzar vuelo y alejarse del moreno-

Después de que la chica se alejo del moreno, el chico solo pudo suspirar cansado, el moreno parecía un imán para los problemas, decidió continuar su camino cuando termino cruzándose con alguien que parecía tener problemas con una canasta con algo pesado y eso le impedía ver con claridad por donde avanzaba, y como si fuera algo planeado por el destino esa persona tropezó con un desnivel de la calle, el moreno intento reaccionar rápido alcanzando a detener a esa persona mientras el contenido de la canasta se regaba por el lugar rebelando unas rojos y jugosas manzanas, pero lo que mas dejo sorprendido al chico, era que la persona a la que ayudo era una chica muy hermosa.

Llevaba una camisa cuadros color naranja la cual estaba abrochada en tres botones y tenia amarrado lo que le sobraba en un nudo dejando ver su plano vientre, vestía unos pantalones cortos estilo jeans de color beige que llegaban a medio muslo. Su calzado consistía en unas botas vaqueras color café, en sus manos había unos guantes de trabajo color beige y en su cabeza un sombrero vaquero que impedía que se le miraran los ojos.

Poseía una hermosa cabellera y cola rubia, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta que llegaba hasta su espalda, tenía unos pechos copa C, un vientre plano, unas largas y torneadas piernas. La joven parecía medir 1.70 m de altura y aparentaba 16 años de edad.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto el oji rojo sin dejar de mirar a la joven rubia-

- si, muchas gracias por tu ayuda dulzura -respondió la rubia levantando el rostro y dejando ver un rostro sonriente, unos ojos verdes como un frondoso bosque, tenia unas pecas en las mejillas las cuales le daban un toque de infantil y la hacían ver muy linda-

- eh ¿necesitas ayuda con esto? -pregunto el moreno aun sosteniendo a la rubia-

- oh no te preocupes, soy lo bastante capaz de llevar esto -respondió la rubia-

- y no lo dudo, veo mucha determinación en tus ojos -comento el oji rojo, sonrojado a la rubia-

- ¿enserio miras eso en mis ojos? -pregunto apenada la rubia mientras desviaba la mirada-

- veo eso y también unos ojos muy bonitos -respondió el moreno con una sonrisa-

- Yo- yo este gracias por tan lindas palabras -dijo la rubia con el rostro colorado- por Celestia, mira que desastre -menciono agachándose mientras levantaba las manzanas del suelo-

- permíteme ayudarte -dijo el moreno agachándose y levantando las manzanas del suelo-

- gracias, eres muy amable, por cierto mi nombre es Applejack -se presento la rubia-

- un lindo nombre para una hermosa chica -dijo el moreno sonriendo, para después taparse la boca, pues había hablado de más-

Applejack se sonrojó ante el halago, algo no muy común pues ella no era de las personas que se avergonzaran tanto por algunas palabras bonitas, ambos continuaron recogiéndola fruta en silencio y después el joven acompaño a la rubia en sus encargos pues no quería que volviera a tener accidentes.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Ponyville podemos ver a una hermosa joven de cabellos rosas caminando con tranquilidad, tenia varios días que no convivía con sus amigas y ahora mismo se dirigía hacia la biblioteca.

Al llegar al edificio, entro esperando encontrarse con su amiga Twilight Sparkle, una chica inteligente y muy buena en el estudio de la magia ya que ella era la aprendiz de la princesa Celestia.

- vaya, ¿que te trae por aquí Fluttershy? pensé que estarías con las chicas -exclamo un joven de cabello verde en puntas-

El chico llevaba una chamarra morada con un gorro, bestia unos pantalones jeans color azul y calzaba unos tenis estilo bota color morado con la suela y cintas blancas. El chico tenía ojos verdes con la pupila rasgada, tenía unos colmillos algo desarrollados, su piel era bronceada, aparentaba unos 12 años de edad y media aproximadamente 1.40 m de altura.

- ho- hola Spike -saludo la nombrada Fluttershy- venia para… Twilight se encuentra en casa -pregunto la pelirosada-

- de hecho estaba por aquí, pero hace unos minutos apareció Rainbow diciendo algo de una carrera y que necesitaba a alguien para que fuera el que determinara al ganador entonces la saco de la biblioteca en contra de su voluntad -menciono divertido el chico recordando las graciosas expresiones de su amiga, al no querer salir por continuar sus estudios-

- oh, entiendo ¿de casualidad? Sabes a donde se dirigían -pregunto escondiendo su rostro detrás de su flequillo rosa-

- creo que iban por Pinkie, o por Rarity -respondió con una extraña voz pues había soltado un suspiro al decir el nombre de la ultima chica-

- gracias por la información -se despidió la joven saliendo del lugar- bueno quizás si me apresuro, pueda encontrarlas -dijo para si misa caminando en busca de sus amigas-

Regresando con Applejack y el moreno, ahora ambos caminaban por ponyville pues gracias a la ayuda del oji rojo, la rubia vaquera Abia podido terminar sus entregas antes de tiempo.

- bien hemos terminado -dicho satisfecha la rubia- gracias a ti logre hacer mis entregas 4 veces mas rápido.

- No hay por que -respondió el moreno con una sonrisa-

- sabes, a manera de agradecimiento me gustaría, me permitieras darte un banquete en mi granja, estoy seguro que quedaras satisfecho con nuestras recetas caseras -menciono Applejack-

- oh, no tienes que hacerlo, lo que hice fue por que me gusta ayudar -respondió el azabache-

- handa no seas tan tímido, mi familia no te hará daño -insistió la rubia-

- yo, no es que no quiera, pero yo, yo vine a ponyville buscando a una chica -respondió el moreno haciendo que la rubia se sintiera un poco incomoda por esa revelación-

- entiendo, bueno espero que logres encontrar a tu amiga -dijo la rubia un poco decepcionada-

Mientras ambos se mantenían con un silencio un poco incomodo, no notaron que una chica de cabellos rosas se acercaba de forma lenta, la cual al ver a Applejack se alegro un poco.

- Applejack -escucho la rubia a su espalda-

- Fluttershy, ¿Qué haces por aquí? -pregunto la rubia un poco confundida pues era extraño ver a la pelirosada caminado sola por la ciudad-

- bueno, termine mis deberes y quería pasar tiempo con ustedes -respondió Fluttershy un poco apenada- ¿uh? ¿Applejack quién es tu amigo? -pregunto Flutter señalando al moreno, el cual estaba algo distraído y no se dio cuenta que hablaban de el-

- a… el- el se llama -intentaba recordar la rubia, pero termino dando se cuenta que- ¨nunca me dijo su nombre¨ -pensó avergonzada al no preguntarle por su nombre al moreno- Oye - llamo la rubia haciendo voltear al moreno, el cual al ver a Fluttershy no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras la chica de cabellos rosados murmuraba un nombre poco audible- ¿dijiste algo dulzura? -pregunto la rubia notando que su amiga lloraba-

- Shadow Wings -dijo la chica identificando al moreno-

- hola Flutter -saludo el moreno con una sonrisa-

- ¨entonces buscaba a Fluttershy¨ -pensó la vaquera algo decepcionada, pues nunca podría superar a Fluttershy en belleza, o eso creía ella-

- ¡SHADOW! -grito con alegría lanzándose a los brazos del moreno que la recibió con los brazos abiertos- creí… creí que no… que no te volvería a ver, te extrañe mucho -menciono con la voz quebrada-

- también me hiciste falta Flutter -respondió el llamado Shadow Wings-

Applejack solo podía observar esa escena tan emotiva entre el moreno y la chica de cabellos rosados, mientras sentía un poco de celos al ver a Fluttershy con ese chico.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? -pregunto Flutter mirando al moreno, el cual le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares-

- hoy, pero sucedieron unos inconvenientes y después ayude a la señorita Applejack con unas entregas -eplico el moreno haciendo que la chica sonriera-

- siempre fuiste muy generoso hermanito -dijo la chica haciendo que Applejack abriera los ojos ante la revelacion-

- es… ¿es tu hermano? -pregunto la rubia muy incrédula por lo que escucho-

- bu… bueno mi mamá y mi papá lo encontraron cuando yo era una pequeña niña y nos criamos juntos como verdaderos hermanos, a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre yo lo quiero mucho -dijo la pelirosada abrazando al moreno que no paraba de sonreír-

- Fluttershy ¿Cómo conociste a la señorita Applejack? -pregunto Shadow-

- con Applejack basta y sobra dulzura -respondió la rubia con una sonrisa-

- bu… bueno, Applejack y yo somos amigas desde hace tiempo -respondió la pelirosada-

- bien… -en ese momento el reloj en su muñeca comenzó a sonar- demonios, falta poco para la carrera -expreso Shadow Wings-

- ¿Carrera? -pregunto Fluttershy-

- ¿Qué clase de carrera? -pregunto Applejack-

- una enana me reto a una carrera -respondió Shadow mirando el reloj- lo que pasa es que no se donde esta el ayuntamiento pues correremos desde ahí hasta la entrada al bosque everfree -explico el joven de cabellos oscuros-

- así que una carrera, vamos yo te llevare con mucho gusto -expreso la vaquera con una sonrisa-

- gracias Applejack -agradeció el moreno con una sonrisa-

El trío llego al ayuntamiento, donde se Applejack y Fluttershy se encontraron con dos chicas de cabellos morados. La primera era una chica de piel tan blanca como las nubes, cabello largo y muy bien peinado, ojos azules como el cielo, con largas pestañas y unas sombras color azul celeste en sus parpados. Posee un estilo a primera vista aparenta ser muy refinado.

La joven mide aproximadamente 1.67 m de altura y aparentaba unos 20 años de edad. Su indumentaria consta de una camiseta de cuello alto color negro y sin mangas, sobre esta una blusa blanca que tenia descubierta la parte de los hombros, pero con unas largas mangas color blanco que llegaban hasta sus muñecas. Lleva unos pantalones color azul marino que marcan cada curva de su cuerpo y su calzado consistia en unos zapatos de tacón color negro. La chica posee una copa D, un collar en su cuello parecido a un diamante y una cola larga y bien peinada color morado que llegaba hasta sus tobillos.

La joven a su lado era de piel bronceada, ojos color morado, largo cabello lacio color morado que llegaba hasta su espalda y con un mechón rosado en su flequillo.

La joven mide aproximadamente 1.62 m de altura y parecía tener unos 16 años de edad, la chica vestía una camisa de manga larga y color blanca al cuerpo, la cual resaltaba un poco su busto copa B, llevaba una mini falda tipo escolar color morado, llevaba unas largas calcetas negras que cubrían sus largas y torneadas piernas mientras su calzado consistía en unos zapatos cafés. La chica tenía un collar con una estrella de seis picos color púrpura y tenia una cola pelaje lacio el cual llegaba detrás de sus rodillas.

- pero miren nada mas, es Twilight y Rarity -menciono Applejack llamado la atención de las chicas-

- Applejack, Fluttershy que sorpresa -expreso Twilight con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga-

- es bueno poder verlas, las dos se la pasan trabajando y es poco el tiempo que podemos estar juntas -dijo Rarity feliz de ver a sus amigas-

- bueno… es que tengo que atender a mis amiguitos -respondió Flutter-

- y yo no puedo descuidar la granja, hay mucha demanda de manzanas esta temporada -explico Applejack-

- si, pero recuerden que trabajar en exceso no es bueno -dijo Twilight-

- Fluttershy, Applejack aquí tienen la manzanas de caramelo que me pedieron -menciono Shadow parándose junto a las mencionadas entregándoles su postre mientras abrazaba a Fluttershy por la espalda la cual no espalda de sonreír-

Rarity y Twilight quedaron en shock por las acciones del extraño moreno que llego a darles los dulces a sus amigas, pero sobre todo lo que mas las asombro fue que este joven se tomaba muchas libertades abrazando a Fluttershy.

- vaya... veo que eres puntal, pero ser puntal no te servirá para derrotarme -exclamo una voz que dejo serio al moreno-

- así es… dime cuando comenzaremos la carrera -pregunto el chico-

- en unos minutos... veo que alguien esta ansioso por perder jejeje -exclamo Rainbow Dash- Flutter, AJ veo que se enteraron de la carrera -menciono la chica con una sonrisa-

Espero me apoyen chicas.

- bueno, esta vez diré que seré imparcial Rainbow Dash -expreso Applejack-

- veo que sigues con el rencor de haber perdido contra mi -dijo la chica de cabello arcoiris-

- esa derrota la acepte hace mucho -declaro Applejack-

- que me dices tu Flutter ¿me apoyaras? -pregunto Rainbow Dash-

- yo… este… no… no lo se -menciono nerviosa la chica ocultándose tras su fleco-

- bueno niña… espero que estés lista para perder -menciono Shadow Wings mirando a Flutter-

- bueno, espero que no vengas llorando cuando esta niña te gane -reto Rainbo Dash-

- Flutter, nos vemos en unos minutos -menciono Shadow, desordenado lo cabellos rosas de la chica-

- oye, oye, oye no la molestes -regaño Rainbow-

Shadow y Rainbow caminaron hacia el ayuntamiento mientras Applejack y Fluttershy se quedaban con Twilight y Rarity las cuales no creían lo que miraban.

- Fluttershy -hablo Twilight haciendo voltear a la pelirosada-

- ¿desde cuanto tienes novio? -pregunto Rarity-

- ¿Novio? -pregunto Flutter mientras las chicas de cabellos morados asentían-

-EN SUS MARCAS -menciono una mujer de cabellos grises con anteojos amarillos y vistiendo traje de oficina color café, mientras Rainbow sacaba sus alas azules al igual que Shadow desplegaba unas alas grandes y en color negro-

- el no es mi novio -menciono Fluttershy-

- ¿LISTOS? -pregunto la mujer de cabellos grises-

- ¿entonces? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo-

- es mi hermano -respondió con una sonrisa la chica de ojos color aqua y cabello rosado-

- ¿TU HERMANO? -preguntaron Twilight y Rarity-

- ¡FUERA! -grito la mujer de cabellos grises, dando la señala para que comenzara la carrera-

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA….

Bueno este fic resulto mas raro de lo que esperaba... pero nada de lo que pasa por mi cabeza es muy normal si lo tomamos en cuenta, asi que me despido de ustedes y espero pasen un/una buen/buena madrugada, dia, tarde, noche.

Nos leemos


End file.
